


The Irish prince and his guard

by Meital, Xpouii



Category: John Mulaney - Fandom, US Comedians RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Krollaney - Freeform, M/M, Smut, discord au challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meital/pseuds/Meital, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpouii/pseuds/Xpouii
Summary: John is an Irish prince, he is a bit sad and a little in love with his guardian Nick.smurt





	The Irish prince and his guard

The prince of Ireland was a silly young man named John. John didn’t like to fight, even though his father insisted it was “just a hobby." and that he “didn’t need to join the gallantry."  
John had his own hobbies, like long travels and making his guard laugh.  
John’s guard had a special look that he had never seen before: tan skin, big eyes and forehead—and full lips that John sometimes stared at. He repressed the thought of biting the guard's lips.  
"?Are you okay, Your Highness"  
"Yes, Nick. I'm okay."  
John walked over to look at the globe in the middle of the room; he wanted to hide how red his skin was.  
Nick smiled, knowing what john was tried to hide. “?Shall we go to get some fresh air, your highness" He suggested  
".I would love that." John looked up with a smile  
They rode their horses on the massive grounds of the castle, a vast space covered in beautiful grass that looked endless. When they came to a stop,  
far from the castle, Nick spoke.  
"Do you think your father—I mean the king would be mad if he knew we here alone your highness?"  
"No, but he would be mad if he found out that I call you Nick and not 'Nicholas'; he has his own standards."  
They got off the horses  
"The castle is far away, I can't even see it from here."  
Nick said, looking off toward the horizon.  
You say that like that a bad thing." "  
John said with a frown, moving closer to Nick.

Nick smiled and took a small brush from his saddle pack and brushed his horse.  
"A lot of men would be in your place, your highness."  
"You can stop calling me that. We're all alone out here."  
"I'm just saying, you live in a castle,  
Have a variety of foods each day, and some day soon you'll marry a beautiful lady who will later be your queen."  
".You forgot the best part"  
What?"”  
Nick asked, looking at john while still brushing his horse.  
"I get to be with you all the time."  
John bit his lip and blushed again, only this time he didn't turn away, instead looking straight into Nick's eyes.  
“?Do you want me to brush your mare"  
Nick whispered.  
"No, I'll brush Petunia."  
John took the brush from his hand and walked towards the mare but she startled.  
Nick took her by the reins and made clucking sounds with his tongue to calm her.  
Petunia neighed and knelt down in the grass  
"Thank you." John said "That was scary."

While John brushed his horse, Nick stretched out on the grass. One John was finished, he sat down beside him.

"...Nick"  
"What?"  
"How do you tolerate being guard to a very unkind, lonely prince?"  
"I don't know, by trying to ignore his questions?" Nick smiled.  
"I'm serious… I think I'm embittered because I'm so often alone; I don't even remember what human contact feel like."  
Nick sat up and cupped John's chin in his hand. “There." he whispered, pulling John into a tight hug.  
Their faces were close and they could feel each other's breath.  
After a moment of staring,  
John kissed Nick.  
Nick caressed John's back and deepened the kiss until the kiss was a desperate battle of lips and tongues.  
John broke the kiss, holding onto Nick’s shoulders  
he mused “Your shield."  
“Oh.”  
Nick reached to remove the shield, but John stopped him.  
"No, keep it, I like it." he whispered  
Nick smiled and slipped his hand down between John's legs.  
The prince groaned and dove forward for another kiss.  
Nick worked John's pants down his thighs and John took control of the kiss, sucking and biting Nick’s bottom lip.

Nick freed John’s cock and stroked him to full hardness. John moaned and then watched as Nick kissed down his body, trailing his lips over the throbbing shaft with his full lips.  
"Oh Nicholas!" John moaned  
Nick wrapped his lips around John's cock and pleasured him like a man who had thought about this a time or two before.  
John wanted to feel those beautiful lips on his  
own again but he couldn't bear to interrupt their work.  
He squeezed his eyes closed and dug his blunt nails into Nick's back as his inexperienced body hit its peak.

Nick pulled off of John's cock with a teasing smile.  
“?Cumming already, Your Highness”

**Author's Note:**

> write as a part of challenge at discord


End file.
